Ceanothus thyrsiflorus. 
xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ceanothus known botanically as a Ceanothus thyrsiflorus and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99. The parent plant Ceanothus thyrsiflorus xe2x80x98Zanzibarxe2x80x99 (unpatented) was discovered at Pershoe College of Horticulture as a sport of Ceanothus thyrsiflorus. The present invention was discovered by the inventor in August 1996 at Littlehampton, England as a single naturally occurring branch sport on a plant of xe2x80x98Zanzibarxe2x80x99 amongst a large crop being grown for retail sales.
xe2x80x98Peradaxe2x80x99 is an evergreen shrub distinguished by golden yellow variegated foliage, small round pale blue flowers and increased vigor over other variegated varieties. The closest comparison plant is the parent xe2x80x98Zanzibarxe2x80x99. The new invention is distinguishable from the parent plant by increased vigor, smaller flowers, variegated leaves that exhibit large irregularly shaped dark green centers with golden yellow margins, and stiff lateral branches that grow out at a 45xc2x0 angle, in contrast to xe2x80x98Zanzibarxe2x80x99 which exhibits branches that arch over in a lax habit.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor at Littlehampton, England in 1996. Asexual propagation was accomplished using vegetative tip cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, successive generations have been determined stable and uniform.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Ceanothus cultivar xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Ceanothus. xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99 exhibits variegated foliage with large, irregular dark green centers and golden yellow margins.
2. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99 exhibits increased vigor over the parent plant as well as other variegated varieties of Ceanothus.
3. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99 exhibits small rounded, pale blue flower heads in spring.
4. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99 exhibits an upright habit with stiff lateral branches growing out at a 45xc2x0 angle.
5. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99 is 2 meters in width and 4 meters in height at maturity.
6. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Peradoxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 6xc2x0 Centigrade.